Harry Potter and the Game of Life
by SamMason666
Summary: Harry Potter is a genius who is constantly overlooked by everyone and in turn cares very little about anything other than his companion Sebastian and his unending desire for adventure in life. Join him as he goes through his adventures at Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Prologue

Harry Potter always knew he was different from the other people in the world, there was never any doubt in his mind, He was Special. It wasn't that he could do magic that made him special, Harry Potter was a Genius, to him the world was a simple place filled with simple people who lived simple lives, he lived in a world where he was the outcast spurned for being different and he was fine with that, because they, the people who inhabit this planet don't matter.

So when some of the children he went to school with thought they'd be funny and steal the lunch he'd painstakingly made with his own hands under the ever watchful eyes of family, he decided they needed to be punished, he knew that even if he did tell a teacher they wouldn't believe him, because he was different, so he used his power, the power he discovered, honed and used to astonishing effect since he was an infant, to take away their sense of direction the ability to distinguish left from right or up from down, turning what would of been a happy day of goofing off into a nightmare of endless hallways and doors with virtually no hope of escape, because what nine year old child would thing rationally enough to simply wait for a teacher in a situation where they're consumed by fear.

Happy with the result of his punishment he didn't give them a second thought because to him they simply didn't matter.

Having realized long ago that his power was more then just the manipulation of matter and energy, it was the ability to affect fictional concepts, in the sense of that which wasn't real before was real now. Knowing that he couldn't calculate something which is beyond the physical limits of the real world, he ignored them, deeming them inconsequential. He called this power Magik.

The library closest to his home provided the perfect place to practice his more advanced powers such as remote teleportation, telekinesis and telepathy, he took to children's games, card games and common magic tricks to hide his abilities in plain sight.

Holding himself in high regard he taught himself swordsmanship and hand to hand combat, never wanting to be helpless in any situation, he also took in any information he could find on medicine, geography, language, any subject that he could get his hands on.

After the last time he punished his schoolmates and the teachers ignored the problem, he decided it was time for a change, knowing that people rarely change and that the adults willful ignorance is going to continue in the same pattern that it always has. He knew that the one who had to change was him, it was just a matter of how, so without hesitation he placed himself in a telekinetic bubble then replaced all space within a two meter radius with that of the open sky of Sydney Australia.

Floating in the sky he felt an overwhelming sense of freedom looking over the horizon. Smiling bigger then he ever has before, he knew that with his mind and power nothing was beyond his grasp.

* * *

It's been two years since he left England and Harry was bored, living in a pocket dimension he'd created just to have his own space, his only company being a teddy bare he'd brought to life and named Sebastian who he employed as his personal butler who fed him all the cookies he could ever want without compromising his dietary needs, he was content with his life but he was bored, he wanted something new something interesting, and as he looked down at the letter which had been delivered by owl that told him he'd been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he knew he'd found his new outlet something that would hopefully keep things interesting, so he sent his reply accepting his place at the school.

 **Any constructive criticism would be** **appreciated, thank you for reading.**


End file.
